Laying Here Beside You
by Pixieblade
Summary: HakkaixGojyo: After Gonou is renamed Hakkai, what happens between the two of them to make them so close? AN: listen to Possession by Evans Blue to get the full effect. this is definately NOT ws


Title: **Laying Here Beside You**

Series: Saiyuki

Setting: After Gonou is renamed 'Hakkai'

AN: listen to _Possession_ by Evans Blue to get the full effect.

Rating: M; a little 58 for the evening 

There was a subtle pressure by his head. _Gojyo,_ he thought. The red-haired man sat lightly on the edge of the bed, smoke rising from dark lips as he leaned against the window frame.

"You awake?"

"Yes."

"Good. One of us should be."

Slowly pulling his eyes open he gave a small start as he gazed into half-lidded crimson eyes. There was fire falling gently around their faces, blocking out the sliver of moonlight and the dark winter sky outside.

"Gojyo?"

"Hey, it's 'Hakkai' now, isn't it?"

Hakkai nodded slowly.

"That's too long, how 'bout we just go with 'Kai; that work for you?"

"That's fine, but may I ask why a two syllable word is too long for normal people to use?"

"Not 'normal people'; me. It's too long for _me_."

"Um...Gojyo, I'm afraid I must still be fuzzy from sleep, but why is it too long for _you_?"

"Because, I don't want to scream something anyone can call you. I want something only I can use."

"Alright; but why would you be screaming my name to begin with?"

"Because, I'm gonna do this..." he leaned in farther and pressed their lips together.

Hakkai felt the slow fire creep down his throat, past his chest which seemed to blaze up at the contact before it settled into his gut, smoldering there, a slow burning sensation that made his skin flush and his palms sweat.

"Mhh..." he moaned into the contact, like there was something he was trying to say, but couldn't quite put into word format.

"'Kai, 'Kai, _God_, I've wanted to do this for the longest time." Gojyo panted into his mouth, his breath frayed as he released Hakkai's lips and traveled down the side of his neck, trailing lips and tongue over the vaguely salty skin.

"Go..jyo..." Hakkai twisted his fingers in the long ruby hair, pulling the man closer to him.

"heh, See, that's why I wanted a short name to call you, though it does sound unbearably sexy hearing my name on your lips."

"Go..jyo..why?" Hakkai's eyes were dusky, a deep glittering emerald in the faint light. Gojyo thought he could fall into those eyes forever.

"If you're gonna get all intellectual about this we're never gonna have any fun." He regretted the stupid line as soon as he said it. Hakkai's eyes turned harder, steely as he pulled out of Gojyo's embrace.

"Shit. 'Kai, that's not what I meant. Look, we're too close, that's all. Haven't you felt it?" he reached out and pulled the man back against his chest.

"Since you came here my life's been all turned sideways and _no, don't pull away from me now_, I liked it Hakkai, I liked having someone to come home to every night. Knowing someone gave a damn about me, that someone _wanted_ me."

"You do, want me, don't you?"

Hakkai glanced back at the half-demon; dark smudges under his eyes, "Not like this."

Gojyo bit his lip in frustration, "Well hell. Fuck, sorry about that _Hakkai_, didn't mean to weird you out or anything."

Gojyo slipped off the bed and made for the door, the soft pad of feet thwacking on the floor causing him to pause with his hand on the knob. As he turned, Hakkai's hand slammed into the wooden doorframe, effectively trapping him against the hard oaken door.

"Hakkai?"

"Don't." green eyes glowed up at him through a dark expanse of hair.

"Don't what?"

"Don't...go... don't say my name like that." Hakkai was trembling as Gojyo raked his gaze over the man. He was standing there, head bowed, wearing nothing but his boxers and a white tank top and all Gojyo could think was that he had never seen anyone more beautiful.

"Then what Hakkai, what do you want me to do?" Gojyo was baiting him and he knew it.

"I want..."

"Yes?"

Hakkai shivered as Gojyo ran a hand through his hair and over the edge of his cuffed ear.

"You suck, you know that?"

Gojyo stopped mid-caress. "HAHAHA!" He wrapped strong arms around the other man, dragging him in against his chest and laughing softly.

"Yeah, well, what are you gonna do about, 'Kai?"

Hakkai melted against Gojyo, reaching up he ran long fingers through the crimson hair, tugging lightly at the ends.

"I'm going to put that mouth to better use, that's what."

He punctuated the declaration with a smoldering look and hot breath and cool fingers slipping down Gojyo's stomach and waist.

Gojyo's breath caught in his throat as strong fingers loosely gripped his dripping member, those same fingers slipped over the head, smearing the sticky liquid back and forth along the ridges. Gojyo just clung to Hakkai, soft gasps and rumbling moans leaking out of his mouth as the green-eyed man leaned into him.

Hakkai ran his tongue down Gojyo's exposed chest, face half obscured beneath the lightly fluttering shirttails as Gojyo moaned and arched into the touch, head pressed back into the wooden door, hands clutching at Hakkai's back, his shirt bunched up under Gojyo's fingers as he wrung them back and forth.

"'Kai, Gods, don't stop, please…" he couldn't believe he was uttering such comments, but as Hakkai bit down on a nipple, finger nails lightly scraping the tip of his swollen cock he felt himself come, the hot stickiness coating Hakkai's fingers.

Hakkai raised the hand between then, experimentally smearing the white liquid back and forth across the tips before raising them to his mouth.

"Eh, HakKai, you don't have to."

Gojyo swallowed hard as Hakkai watched him as he sucked each finger into his mouth, tongue dancing across his lips as he slowly, methodically licked each one clean.

"Fuck, 'Kai, now that's just mean."

Gojyo growled low in his throat, hands coming up to grasp the man's shoulders and push in for another deep kiss. He ran his tongue across Hakkai's lips, seeking refuge in the warm mouth slowly opening to him. As he pushed in he twisted his tongue, gently slipping over each and every tooth and curve of moist flesh.

Somehow they had slipped into a pattern he hadn't found before, one breathing in and the other out, a shared breath full of warmth and seeping passion and his own seed spilling over his senses. His body and mind reeling from the experience as hands slipped lower and feet tangled together, eventually leading them to the edge of the bed and sending them toppling to it's surface.

Hakkai smiled seductively up at him before effortlessly flipping their positions. Pushing up on his elbows Hakkai lightly ground his knee into Gojyo's crotch, the friction of jeans on hot flesh making him hiss in pleasure.

Gojyo dragged the smiling face closer to his, pushing up for one more kiss before Hakkai drew away. Gojyo was left panting, the heat rising up from between them almost unbearable.

"'Kai, please…"

"Please what, Gojyo?"

"Shit, come on 'Kai, I'm dying here." His voice was heavy with unspoken desire and need.

"You never did tell me why, you know."

"Come on Hakkai, do we really have to go into that _now_?"

Hakkai slid his head down Gojyo's abdomen, breath pooling around his navel. A light flick of the tongue had Gojyo's head back, eyes glossed and then Hakkai had his zipper in his teeth, the light scrapping drawing Gojyo's attention as he struggled weakly to sit up.

"Yes, I think now is a very good time to tell me why."

"Fuck, can't you feel it?"

"I can feel many things at this precise moment actually, you'll have to be more exact, Gojyo."

"I mean us, why we met, how we met? It wasn't just some random 'spit in the wind and see what happens' thing you know."

"No, I don't, please tell me more."

Hakkai curled his fingers over the edge of the jeans, slowly inching them down over the damp cotton briefs beneath them.

"You laying all gutted and such, not more than a hundred yards from my place, you don't think that's fate? Or how we get on just like we've known each other for fucking ever?"

"I get on very nicely with most people."

Gojyo growled deep in his throat and pushed Hakkai backwards.

"Not like _this_ you don't!" Pushing Hakkai against the footboard he pressed the man hard, teeth clacking together as he tried to force his feelings through their connected flesh.

Hakkai drew his hands up and over Gojyo's shoulders. Nails digging in as he physically removed Gojyo from him, roughly driving him into the comforter.

"Gojyo, I haven't told you much about me, you don't even know about what turned me into a demon."

"Like that fucking matters now."

Hakkai gazed down into defiant eyes, "What?"

"I told you, our meeting was more than coincidence. I don't know if fate or destiny or karma exist, or if they do, if I believe in them, but I do know people, and I know you. I know _you_, 'Kai, and I want this. I want you."

Hakkai sighed resigning himself to his fate. Pinning Gojyo's arms above his head he kissed him so hard Gojyo thought he'd black out from the lack of oxygen.

Gojyo whimpered at the force of the kiss. The heat and lust welling up between then made his body ache with the mounting desire. If a kiss made him go all week in the knees, he was a bit nervous about what the actual sex was going to do to him. But this was Hakkai he was talking about, if he'd ever surrender himself completely to anyone, it would be to those pale hands and burning eyes raking his flesh.

"Go..jyo…"

"'Kai…"

Gojyo wanted nothing more than to flip the man onto his back and pound him senseless, but another part of him wanted to see what he could do to him. If kisses and teasing touches made him twist this way, _shit _he wanted to see what else he could do.

"'Kai, Gods I want you…" panting he arched into every feather light touch and breath.

Hakkai smiled as he lightly bit down on a sensitive spot just to the right of Gojyo's pelvis, taking the opportunity to pull the last piece of cloth away from the straining member trapped underneath.

Gojyo gasped as the cool night air slipped over his suddenly exposed skin, drawing that same air into his lungs so fast it burned as Hakkai's hot mouth swathed him in heavenly sensation.

He hovered between the desire to come from the wet warmth and soft pressure or the knowledge that if he could hold out Hakkai might surprise him even more.

Hakkai moved in a steady, ever increasing tempo until Gojyo was writhing beneath him. Mouth open a little, breath coming out in tattered breaths Hakkai slipped a hand up his chest, watching through hooded eyes as he gently caressed the kiss swollen lips, pressing first one finger, and then another into his mouth.

Gojyo sucked the offered fingers in deep, trying to swallow them whole, his body thrusting up in corresponding need and desire. Hakkai slowly, torturously slowly it felt like to him, extracted the slippery fingers and sped up his tempo, raising himself to a crouching position above Gojyo's thighs.

A tight wetness slid around his hips, the pressure coming to rest against the slightly puckered opening of his ass. Hakkai paused only long enough to make eye contact with him before he simultaneously bit down and dragged his teeth up and over the tip of his cock and slid a finger in, the slight squelching sound hidden beneath his cry.

Hakkai continued his attention to Gojyo's cum covered cock, thrusting his finger in deeper with every rock of Gojyo's hips and bob of his head. His pace picked back up as he slowly raised himself off of the red-head, using his fingers instead, carefully inserting one after another as he created a cadence of thrust, twist, stretch, pull, thrust, twist, stretch, pull until he was certain he'd prepared Gojyo the best he could.

He reached up and ragged Gojyo's mouth to his then, running his tongue along ever line, quivering as his moans ran through there connected flesh as Hakkai slowly replaced his fingers with his own stiffened member.

Gojyo knew it was close then, the look and smell and _feel_ of Hakkai changed just a bit, just enough to tell some fogged part of his brain to watch, because this was going to be only time he was going to see something this spectacular.

Hakkai threw his head back and bit his lip provocatively. Watching Gojyo as he gradually thrust in and pulled back out, holding down Gojyo's wandering hips and never breaking eye contact, breathing with him through the initial pain and discomfort at having another person inside him.

"'Kai, fuck, 'Kai." He whispered.

Hakkai's breath on his ear made his stomach clench, his tongue sucking the lobe into his mouth made his mouth go dry.

"Gojyo, Gods, Gojyo you're so tight. I want to feel you come while I fuck you. Please. Come for me Gojyo."

The sound of such a vulgar term out of that mouth sent Gojyo over the edge. Hakkai thrust into him mercilessly as he gripped his shoulders and every muscle clenched down furiously on the intruding organ.

He cried out as Hakkai gripped him hard and choked back his name against his neck, his skin slippery with the sheen of sweat glistening across it, their mutual cum cementing their bodies together as the afterglow shook them.

Spent, Hakkai collapsed against Gojyo's chest. Pressing his ear against him, breathing in the scent of his lover, letting the sound of their racing heartbeats wash over him.

"'Kai?"

"Yes, Gojyo?"

"Is it terribly fucked up if I say I'm glad I found you half-dead in my front yard?"

A small laugh bubbled up from inside Hakkai's chest, "No, I'm equally glad you found me that day."

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

"Good, 'cause as soon as I can move I wanna do that again."

"Haha, try sleeping first, if you can walk in the morning you can do whatever you want, fair enough?"

"I'm gonna hold you to that, I have some moves of my own you know."

Hakkai pressed in closer, he lightly blew across Gojyo's damp skin, smiling as the half-demon shivered and pulled him impossibly close.

"I'd like to see that." He mumbled as he pulled the blanket up and over them before falling into the deepest sleep he'd had in months.

Fin.


End file.
